


Hot Girl Sauna

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Brick really knows how to set the mood, F/M, Jock - Freeform, Massage, Sex, Smut, TDI, TDROTI, Trapped, Underage - Freeform, Wall Sex, body oil, mature - Freeform, not really but Jo helps, word pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: What happens when you get a stubborn blonde with a superiority complex and a by the book cadet locked in a hot sauna?A lot more steam than you'd expect.
Relationships: Jo/Brick McArthur
Kudos: 8





	Hot Girl Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @PixieFlores8979 on Wattpad. Sorry it took so long.

"Fan- fucking- tastic!", Jo exclaimed facepalming so hard it made Brick whince,"I can't believe it; not only am I still stuck in here, but I'm here with one of the bottom of the barrel Barets!", she looked up at the ceiling as if wanting to look God in the eyes when he told her this nightmare was 100% real.

Brick made the executive decision to ignore her jab, instead focusing on the issue at hand. Brick had come to the newly discovered sauna only to find his teammate trapped inside. Sadly he only realized this _after_ he had shut the door, trapping himself inside as well.

"How long have you been in here?", he asked her.

Jo muttered swears to herself as she angrily stomped towards the bench on the far right wall and sitting down, obviously not pleased to still be trapped here. "Not that it's any of your damn business", she spat, crossing her arms over her chest,"about 40 minutes give or take, I haven't exactly been counting the damn minutes", she shrugged, crossing her left leg over the other as she ranted.

Brick couldn't explain why his eyes gravitated down to her toned legs. She looked so feminine with the simple gesture, yet strong. He was so distracted he didn't realise Jo was still talking until a piece of wood came hurling towards his head.

"Hello, patrol officer pissy!", she yelled, now highly annoyed,"I was talking to you, ya know?"

He dragged his eyes up to her fuming face and the snarl on her lips,"Apologies ma'am", he said quickly,"please uh uh continue"

She only rolled his eyes at him _,"Anyway_ , 10 minutes in I realized I couldn't get out so I decided to wait til _someone_ came to let me out", it seemed that she had caught onto him, tugging down her towel where it had risen up above her upper thighs.

"How was I supposed to know you were trapped in here?", Brick defended, his embarrassment now replaced with steadily rising annoyance. He had survived military school with ease, but leave it to Jo to push buttons he didn't know he had.

"I don't know! Where are those dandy skills they taught you at crybaby camp?", she berated, flailing her arms wildly. She shot daggers at him, a warning that the conversation was now over.

Brick didn't push any farther, moving over to the bench on the far left side and sat down. They had alot of time to waste.

*** * * * * ***

Brick wiped the sweat from his brow for what felt like the millionth time,"It is an inferno in here", he exasperated with a huff. It was as if it was getting hotter by the second.

Jo scoffed, looking over at him from where she was laid out across the bench on her back,"Ya don't think, Corporal Crybaby?", she spat venomously before putting her hand back over her face,"go turn the damn thing down."

Brick wondered why she hadn't done that before, but thought better of it and got up, moving over to the wall panel. He swiped sweat from his eyes, scanning over the buttons,"Oh dear", he groaned under his breath, pressing random digits to no avail.

Jo still heard him, sitting up in her spot,"What is it now, Seargent Suckup?" She was already annoyed that she was stuck in here with a Wuss Puss and it seemed he was ruining any chance of peace she'd have in this hell hole.

The brunette glanced over at her, contemplating about how and if he would tell her about his discovery. There was a chance she would kill him for it, but then again she would kill him anyway so he might as well rush it. "The uh door is not the only thing broken ma'am", he informed, gauging for her reaction.

Jo groaned loudly, but sat up, swinging her leg off the bench and standing up,"What the hell are you talking about?", she asked, walking over, her hands on her hips.

He didn't speak, instead pointing at the control bar which was half on and off, the numbers 113° flickering bright on the screen and the number only seemed to be going up from there.

"Great just great", Jo exclaimed wryly, tossing her head back in disbelief. She could feel a headache making its debut. A streak of sweat dripped down the side of her cheek and off her jaw. Bricks eyes followed the trail of sweat as it dripped off her chin, rolling down her neck to collect in her cleavage.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a sound of discomfort and a curse from across the room. Jo was now sitting up, trying to stretch, a frown on her face. From the looks of it, it was difficult for her to sit up straight.

Being the gentleman he was, Brick was concerned,"Everything okay ma'am?"

Brick did not miss the daggers she threw at his head with her purple eyes,"Well not that it's any of your business, but I fell in a sand pit on my run earlier and I hurt my back", she punctuated her sentence with a groan as she stretched her arms over head.

Once again, without thinking, Brick opened his mouth,"I could give you a massage...if you want that is!", he rushed to added on,"I mean if you'd like me to- I'd be grateful- not gratefu- honored- I mean-", Brick was stuttered worse than an old man with a mouth full of peanut butter.

Jo, who was already past the point of totally destruction, was on the verge of hobbling over and beating him with his own arm; back be damned. "If it'll get you to shut the hell up, fine", she snapped, pushing her wet hair out of her face again,"get the oil out the cabinet."

She didn't think too much into why he was offering it. He probably just wanted her in tip top shape so she could keep winning challenges and send those losers packing.

Brick decided to swallow his tongue, not wanting to make himself look any stupider, and went to get the oil that was on the far wall. What happened next when he turned around came as a complete shock to Brick. Jo was laid out comfortably on her stomach; her towel was laid out the long way on the bench, her naked body draped over it.

What did Brick expect? Jo preferred to be nude in instances like this whether working out or doing cool downs. Still, Brick struggled to come to terms with the sight before him.

"We're not some braindead hormonal preteens, maggot, let's be adults about this", she said with her head to the wall, voice almost daring him to make another stupid scene. He was in military school, no doubt he hadn't seen a naked body before let alone a backside.

He was gonna point out that they were both 16 and 17, but once again chose to shut up. He poured the oil into his palm, warming it in his hand. He forced himself to not even think about it as he reached forward to touch her. _'Just go for it, soldier. Pull the pin.'_

She skin was warm and wet, not a surprise giving their present predicament. Her back was hard and firm with strong muscle.

Brick was startled at how small Jo was once you actually got in more than a 6 feet range of her; his hands practically covered the entire midsection of her back.

He struggled to fully comprend the fact that he was actually touching Jo and she was _letting_ him. It felt like one of his dreams and he hoped he wouldn't wake up from it.

It was no surprise that he had found Jo attractive. She was athletic, confident and more cunning than anyone he had ever met. Even if she heckled and demeaned him every chance she got, he was enamoured by her. You could say he had a thing for strong confident women and she was no exception.

Brick took the time to admire the sight of Jo laid out before him. His hands trailed up and down her back, her spine arching at the applied pressure.

She had a nice ass, probably the best he'd ever seen; tight bubble butt, that jiggled when she shifted. Stretch marks littering her hips and thighs.

Brick scolded himself, his mama would be ashamed of him for how he was thinking. Jo might not have been a friend, but she deserved to not be oogled like some bikini poster. She had trusted him to help her out and he was acting like a pervy middle schooler.

He continued to kneed at the tough muscles until she was loose and relax under his fingers. Against his own desire, Brick moved away, immediately wanting his hands back on her. He tucked his hands together infront of his towel, looking at the ceiling as he tried to calm himself,"A- all done ma'am", he informed stepping out of her personal space.

Jo sat up, moaning as she stretched her arms over head,"God, think that was just what I needed." She relished in the feeling of her muscles rolling smoothly under her skin,"Good to know your useful for something." For a fuck up, McArthur sure had some magic hands.

She was confused to see him staring like a deer in headlights. "What's got your panties in a twist, pissy?", she asked, side eyeing the brunette.

His jaw snapped shut,"Uh Jo, your towel?", he stuttered, Brick gesturing down to her bare chest. His throat had dried at the sight of her full tan breasts, pale pink nipples in the center. God she was even more stunning from a frontview.

Jo didn't seem embarrassed or angry at him for his observation, like he'd expected, instead wrapping an arm around herself,"My bad, jarhead", she muttered somewhat apologetically,"no need to get your panties in a twist." She lifted her head, looking up at him with hazy lavender eyes.

Against his best efforts, he could feel his member swelling under the cloth. If the blonde noticed it she didn't speak on it as a strand of wet hair fell over her eye. Brick itched to reached out and declutter her beautiful eyes. He suddenly threw all caution to the wind, reaching out to push the hair behind her ear.

Once again, Jo had shocked him; she didn't slap his hand away or curse at him, instead leaning into his touch. She stared up at him through dark wet lashes and before he knew it, they were kissing.

The kiss was rough and deep; teeth and tongues clashing as they both battled for control which Brick gladly gave up to her. Jo hummed at the victory, shoving him backwards to crawl ontop of him.

Brick wasted no time, hands groping and clutching everything they could while hers carded through his short hair. He hissed as his head was roughly yanked back, teeth dragging up his neck,"Taking your sweet time, cadet?", Jo growled against his ear, tugging it with her teeth.

He grunted, burying his mouth in her neck. There was nothing more attractive than a woman who knew what she wanted and Brick just wanted to do just that. What could he say; Dawn did say he had a need for domination.

His hand clasped firmly around her neck while the other drifted under her between her legs. He was surprised by her wetness. After sliding his finger back and forth along her folds before sinking in.

Jo gritted her teeth as a thick finger slid inside,"Jesus fuck", she cursed, her fists balled against his chest, trying to keep her cool. She enhaled deeply through her nose, trying to relax,"A little bit of a warning next time?", she grumbled, her walls still constricting from the intrusion.

Before Brick could question if there would be a next time, she gripped the back of his head, bringing him back for another kiss.

She slide her tongue into his mouth in order to control the the kiss for once. "I didn't tell you to stop maggot", she groaned, flexing around his digit.

He moved his digit in at out of her, keeping a tidy rhythm with his movements. His head drifted down her strong throat making her grunt; a perfect distraction as he introduced a second finger.

Brick continued these menstrations for a while before suddenly growing impatient. His fingers weren't enough and he want to take it to another level. That is exactly what he did as he removed his fingers from her immaculately stretched vagina.

Jo's was so disjointed from reality that she didn't even realize he had moved away from her and she was leaned back on the bench. She didn't notice until his finger was gone and his body soon followed.

Jo stared at him with suspicious purple eyes as he got on his knees in front of her. "What do you think your doing, G.I. joke?", she tried to deflect her nervousness as he parted her legs placing them over his broad shoulders.

"I think we both already know ma'am."

With a look of determination he buried his head between her thigh like it was showtime at the mess hall. He sucked and lickedher cunt, his strong tongue carving out her passage like a greedy golddigger mining for treasure.

Jo writhered as he flattened the pink muscle against her walls,"Oh my fuck B- _Brick_!", she gripped the hands that he had positioned strategically on her waist in order to keep her still.

"T-time o-out!", she shouted, body trembling as she tried to escape his hold. It was a lot for her to take in. His tongue trying to put her in remission. She had run marathons and won national sports competitions but _this_ her body couldn't handle; the waves of unfiltered pleasure coursing through her body.

Brick didn't stop, instead tripling his efforts. He stuffed 3 of his fingers inside her alongside with his tongue, his other hand planted on her belly to keep her pliant. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she found herself cumming, her lips clamping down tightly around his fingers.

Brick only stopped once Jo had relaxed around his digits, her juices running down his hand. He carefully pulled out, wiping his hand on his towel while Jo looked at him.

" _Do not_ tell anyone about that", she threatened weakly, her cheeks red and sleek. She had never cum that hard in her life and that sound was a complete surprise to her and the fact that Brick of all people caused it was appalling.

The cadet sat up on his knees, sucking his fingers clean before crossing his heart with them,"Scouts honor ma'am", he promised and she rolled her eyes at his sudden cockiness. Jo grabbed him by the dog tags and pulled him up into a kiss which he gladly excepted and returned.

Brick opened his mouth, letting Jo taste herself on his tongue. Once again he found himself being tossed back onto the wooden beam, startled and alert at the shift. He watched with studying eyes as No stood up, stretching her limbs nimbly before getting down on her knees.

With her signature smirk on her lips, her hand slid inside his towel, wrapping a rough hand around his length,"I see why they call you Brick", he was as hard as a rock and long, straining against the fabric.

She smirked up at him, her fingers on the knot of his towel,"I'm in charge now McBoingBoing."

With that, she pulled open his towel. He was an impressive 8 inches, thick and dark protruding from neatly trimmed dark pubic hair.

She looked up at him with a thoroughly impressed look,"Not bad McAurthur", she complimented making him blush in turn. It wasn't everyday he got complimented on his dick. His metals? Yes, but not his dick.

Jo took him in her hand and stroked, the sweat helping in the glid. Brick watched her with dark eyes and she returned the look as she licked up the underside of his cock from base to tip. She did this three more times before she took his tip in her mouth and went down, her eyes still locked while she swallowed down more and more of his cock.

Brick was baffled by how easily she took him down. Her mouth stretched and stretched until her nose brushed against his pubic hair before coming back up to do it again.

His hand went to the back of her head, collecting the hair that covered her face. Jo hummed around him, her throat vibrating around his cock making him let out a guttural moan before she pulled off, a string of saliva connecting them,"Beat my brothers in our towns hotdog eating competition three years in a row, helps when you don't have a gag reflect", she boasted, looking at him with a wink.

Once again she lowered her head, sucking up the side of his shaft, jerking him off at the same time. She was pulling out all the stops, swallowing him down and twirling her tongue around his tip and fondling his balls as well. It was as if she was trying to kill him with her mouth or something.

Jo paused when she felt something on her shoulder, but when it happened again she decided to ignore it continuing to show Brick who was the best at oral. There was always a competition to be won in her mind.

It wasn't until the third time that she fully registered the fact that Brick was tapping her shoulder. " _Whammmf?_ ", she snapped around a mouthful of him; even with her lips stretched wide her glare was just as deadly.

Brick held up his hands in surrender, apologizing in a frantic jumble of words. She was only able to make out a "sorry", "stop" and "off".

Jo couldn't help, but roll her eyes, ofcourse he wasn't going to grab her hair or anything to get her off. You'd think he'd lose the gentleman shtick when he went down down on her. With a grunt, she pulled came off his length, grazing her teeth over his head just for the hell of it.

"If you'll allow it ma'am, I would prefer to finish with an alternative", he explained, sitting up straight on the bench,"that is,if you're up for the challenge?", he said said with a raised brow.

Jo smirked at the challenge,"Bring it on, Brick."

The cadet's smile grew into a crooked grin,"You used my real name", he seemed touched. He had never heard her say his name before; it was nice.

Jo just rolled her eyes,"Yeah yeah, don't get all sentimental on me now." She leapt into his arms and he promptly caught her, not like she didn't think he would. He wasn't _that_ weak, pathetic but not weak.

She locked her heels around his back, using her toned thighs to lift herself up so he would have to look at her. Always had to make sure they knew who was in charge. She gripped his chin her hand, squeezing his jaw slightly,"Right now against the wall", she told him with confidence,"better not disappoint me, cadet."

Brick nodded once she released him, walking with determination towards the wall and pressed her against it. With one hand pressed to the wall, his left hip keeping her up, he aligned his tip to her entrance. He looked at Jo for assurance to continue to which she nodded, never breaking eye contact with him; her eyelashes clumped together with steam.

Brick slowly brought her down on his cock and he would give up $100,000 just to see her eyes roll to the back of her head like they had again.

He pressed his forehead against hers to ground himself only to feel dampness on his face,"Are you okay, Jo?", her eyebrows were furrowed together, her eyes watering slightly.

The triathlete let her head fall back onto the wall,"J- just give me a minute", she panted, her hands shaking as she pushed back her hair.

Brick did just that, burying his head in her neck, rubbing at the tense muscles on her thighs to help her relax.

"Move", she croaked through gritted teeth, her eyebrows knitted together tightly.

"Are you sure?", he asked, weary about harming her farther. She didn't look like she was ready; he would understand if she needed a minute.

His worry only served To annoy the blonde who narrowed her eyes at him,"I said move, maggot", she ordered, her chin held high.

The cadet was still hesitant to take her words to heart,"Just fuck me Brick, Christ!", she barked harshly.

This was exactly what he needed to hear before drawing back his hips and slamming himself back inside him. Jo barely withheld her scream at the sudden intrusion, her limbs tightening around him.

Fuck yeah!", she cursed aloud as he continued to fuck her,"Right here! Y- yes!", she called out affirmations as he did as told.

Soon Jo began to notice an aching in her back where she was hitting the wall over and over again. She knew from their workouts that Brick's endurance was probably a couple knotches down from her, so he was gonna be able to keep this up for a long time before getting tired and that's not even counting his strong determination.

Jo wished she took that into consideration when they decided to go at it against the wall; the wall was less than forgiving to her back.

Suddenly Brick's movements ceased and he drew back to look at her properly, his chest rising and falling. Jo quickly masked her own fatigue, raising an eyebrow,"T- tired already, cadet?", she teased with her usual smirk.

"Not at all", he answered swiftly, raising his head to look at her with soft black eyes,

"Just wanted to know if I had your permission to move to a more comfortable postion".

Jo just shrugged, her wet hair sticking to her forehead,"Well if it'll make you feel better, Brickhead."

Brick brushed off her taunting, knowing that this change was more for her benefit than his own. He knew Jo and he knew she wasn't going to say anything herself; she was too prideful even in intimate moments like this.

Instead, he collected her expertly with one arm around her while the other made quick work of laying out their towels out on the floor like a pallet. He pressed his lips back to hers as he lowered their bodies to the floor. Jo was know on her back, but Brick kept himself propped up on his knees to keep from putting all his weight ontop of her.

Brick started back up with short strokes and without her pressing, he had started triple timing his thrusts; slamming into her without any restraint while he gripped her thigh. One especially strong thrust tore a skriek from her lips, her fists against his chest.

He slowed down tremendously, propping him up on his forearms,"Are you alright, Jo?", he asked, worried that he had hurt her. Although she acted indestructible, she could still most definitely break and he preferred if it wasn't by his hand.

Jo gripped the back of his neck, bringing his lips back down to hers in a bruising kiss before pulling away; her eyes blown wide.

"For the love of God, Brick please don't stop!", she screamed, gripped his ass to keep him inside while the other stratched at the wood for any type of purchase,"Harder! Come on, give it to me! Come on!"

Brick didn't need to be told twice, maneuvering her until her knees met her elbows, gripping her ankles before slapping his hips forwards.

Jo clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds; the new angle hitting her g-spot with perfect precision,"Yeah, right there! Harder!", she begged, gripping his ass in her hand.

It was upon letting go that Brick realized that Jo was a bit on the sensitive side. She liked a fair amount of pain mixed with her pleasure, maybe it was from wanting to seem unbreakable all the time, but he would not take it from her. Hell who was a guy that wanted to be dominated by said girl to judge?

With this in mind. He put his full weight on top of her making her wheeze out. Grabbing some of her hair in her hand, he tugged her head to the side, not to hard but enough to earn a choked gasp. That crook is where he chose to bury his moans, pants and growls.

Brick gritted his teeth as his hips staggered slightly. He enhaled deeply through his nostils, warning her with a rushed,"Cumming ma'am", with four more deep thrusts he was cumming.

His body went stoic above her, still working through the aftershocks of his orgasm. The box would filled when the shode of Brick's breathing.

"Can you like get off me?", Jo suggested weakly in the silence that followed.

Brick raised his head to look at her, confusion written across his face,"It's really hot and you're like fucking lava rock on me, dude", she wheezed out through short breathes.

Realizing that he was probably crushing her, Brick sat up slightly, peeling his large hands off her tits, the pink buds now a rosy red, his hand prints embedded on her skin. He couldn't help himself from leaning down and kissing where he bruised like his mother would do.

His lips moved to her left breast, placing kisses over her breast before moving to her nipple.

He could hear Jo's whimpers from above him; her hips jerking at his menstrations. He continued this for a few moments, before trying to move to the other to do the same.

"Oh no you don't", Jo denied smushing his face with her hand, before he could continue on the other,"You're not getting at me again so back the hell up, Lieutenant Libido."

Brick could only flush at the accusation and then reality set in as he removed himself completely from her body. He had just had sex with his teammate. He had had sex with _Jo_ of all people. He was in the middle of a competition to win $100,000 and he was literally fucking not only his competition, but his bully/rival.

 _"Hello paging, Drill Sergeant Do-Nothing!"_ , a voice called, pulling him from his thoughts.

He turned to see Jo still on the floor with an unamused look on her face and a light blush on her face," _I said_ , mind giving me a hand?", she mumbled holding up her arm,"know your the modest type, but you did alot of damage with that thing."

Brick's face turned bright red,"Apologies ma'am", he carefully helped her to her feet until she suddenly hissed. He looked at her with worry written across his face,"Dont worry, Brickhouse, I can walk it off."

That only served to make them both blush, the reality of what they'd done now sinking in. They had just had sex in a sauna that was and is holding them hostage for God only knows how long.

As much as Brick wanted to express his admiration and affection to the headstrong blonde, he could tell that that was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. Jo wasn't exactly the expressive type in regular situations so this... _whatever it was_ wasn't gonna be any different.

With that in mind, he reached down and collected her towel from the floor and held it out for her with a smile. She hesitated but took it,"Uh, thanks", she mumbled before wrapping it around herself, covering the strong and toned body he had come to cherish. "Don't think this is gonna change anything, jarhead", she told him, poking his chest with her finger,"I'm still gonna beat your ass in the competition", she promised looking up at him, her cocky attitude returning as if it had never left.

Brick could only smile at her headstrong determination,"I wouldn't expect it any other way, ma'am", he responded holding out his hand.

Jo looked at him before looking at the hand. She gripped his hand in her own,"Ya got that right, Brickhouse", she was sure to squeeze his hand extra hard, grinning when his face contorted in pain.

She released his hand, eyes glancing downward for a moment,"Are you gonna cover up or are you going commando with it?", she pointed at his still naked form. She wasn't complaining about it, but she felt as if he was challenging her and you knew how she felt about that.

Brick flushed momentarily,"I will be covering up as well ma'am", he said with a nod before walking back over to the bench and grab his towel.

He dusted off any debris before wrapping it snuggly around his waist. It was quiet for a moment, before Jo spoke up in the silence,"So, how long do you think it'll take anyone to find us?", she asked casually as if not completely bothered by possibly being stuck in the sauna. At least she had Brick- for- brainz.

Just as Brick opened his mouth to give his estimation, the door handle began to jingle. They both looked towards the door as it swung open as none other than Chris McLean stepped inside, a tiny red towel around his waist.

"Sir McLean!", Brick cheered, actually happy to see the psycho,"Are we glad to see you!"

He nudged Jo beside him who was covering her eyes,"Christ McLunatic, put some damn pants on", she gagged, hoping to pass out in the process,"My poor violet eyes"

The celebrity host got over his initial shock at discovering the teens, glaring at the two,"Why are you two ingrates in _my_ sauna?!", he demanded, well whined pointing at the two trespassers. Thankfully, he was so focused on his precious crap that he hardly noticed their flushed faces or the marks covering Brick's neck.

However, Jo recovered from her embarrassment rather quickly, glaring at at the man," _Why?_ ", she questioned, pushing past Brick and towards the host,"Not that you'd care, but _we_ got stu-"

"Oh wait, I forgot, I don't care", he cut off flashing his sparkly white teeth.

Jo growled at the host but before she could lunge forward to inflict any damage, Brick had caught her almost getting dragged down in the process. As all this was going on, Chris rolled his eyes, turning his back to the two in a sign of carelessness and all about douche-baggery,"Whatever. Now leave and never come here again", he ordered mockingly, pointed at the door.

Before Jo could insult the older man, Brick put his hand over her mouth,"Affirmative sir, and it will not happen again", he answered evenly, flashing a smile that Chris scoffed at, flipping his hair like a diva.

"Alright, let's head back to the barracks ma'am", with that, Brick scooped up the angry blonde and made his exit from their former prison. He was greeted by the cool night air hitting his damp skin. He could hear Jo muttering, the words she said too crude for him to repeat. Yeah she was pissed, without a doubt he would have to deal with it back in her room.

"Aren't you gonna tell him about the door?", she asked. She had no idea why she was asking, of course he was. _'Fucking goodie- to- shoes'_ , she thought, pushing her hair out of her face.

Before Jo could taunt him aloud, Brick slammed the door as hard as possible. She could've sworn she heard the hinges break on impact.

"I do believe he will find out on his own accord, ma'am."


End file.
